Atlantean
The Atlanteans are an underwater society of humanoids that inhabit the kingdom of Atlantis. Biology The Atlanteans bear an identical outward physical form and appearance to that of humans. However, they are different from normal humans due to being partly amphibious. Their physiology far stronger and more durable than their surface counterparts, which enable them to withstand the vast water pressure at the ocean's bottom as well as the pressure changes encountered traveling from one depth to another. Atlanteans are warm-blooded, and their blood circulation is superior to that of land-dwellers, enabling them to withstand the near-freezing temperatures of the ocean depths with minimal discomfort. Atlanteans have specially-adapted eyes possessing vision more sensitive to the green portion of the spectrum. This enables them to see more acutely in the dimly lit ocean depths. Atlanteans need water in order to breath, and will suffocate in open air in about two hours Atlantean skin tends to be , although certain individuals are darker. Despite their various marine characteristics, Atlanteans are mammals: they bear their young live and care for them during infancy. Although rare, it is possible for an Atlantean and an air breather to mate. The physical characteristics such an offspring will inherit are subject to genetic chance. The life expectancy of an Atlantean is about 139.5 years. History Atlanteans were essentially human, but following the Indomitable Tsunami, they were forced to adapt to living beneath the sea. These humans lost their ability to process oxygen through normal means. They evolved into a race of completely aquatic people and remain so to this day. Powers and abilities Powers= *'Atlantean Physiology:' Atlanteans are extremely powerful beings, especially when exposed to water. **'Super Strength:' Atlanteans have incredible superhuman strength. Their strength allows them to easily stand without being moved by huge ocean waves **'Super Durability:' Atlanteans are incredibly durable, as they are able to withstand immense underwater pressures. **'Marine Communication:' Atlanteans are able to communicate with sea life. **'Underwater Breathing:' Atlanteans can naturally breathe underwater by drawing oxygen from the water.Sometimes called "Amphibious Nature", this skill is the Atlanteans's ability to survive underwater as well as on land with little to no stress. Ordinarily, this ability requires certain physical requirements like gills or some sort of process which can sometimes be activated by water. However, some Atlanteans have entire bodies devoted to living on both land and water where neither one or the other is the dominant force in the character's body **'Super Speed:' While underwater, Atlanteans can swim at supersonic speeds, managing to thus successfully causing sonic booms in the water. **'Marine Telepathy:'Atlanteans have the ability to communicate directly with sea life |-| Abilities= *'Expert swimmer:' Atlanteans, due to having lead aquatic lives for centuries are highly skilled swimmer. |-| Weaknesses= *'Dehydration:' Atlantean's biggest weakness is dehydration, since after spending a considerable time without exposure to water, he will gradually weaken, making himself easier to defeat. Hence, while still superhuman, Atlanteans are not quite as strong on land as he is underwater. Atlanteans